Someone Like You
by BluEyes
Summary: Timing, it seems, is everything. Mondler college fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 1**

~.~

_I sincerely apologize for how many stories I have going, and for lack of updates (ya know, this whole grad school thing takes up a lot of time. A. lot.). Also, I seem to have some major story ADD/horrid writer's block going on at the moment. I know where all of my stories are going, but, ack, nothing comes out right when I do get the chance to sit down and write. And I have all of these ideas ping-ponging around in my head, and I've been writing this story for months without posting, not wanting to have ANOTHER story going, buuut…_

_I want to post it. So, I am. There's a good chance (HUGE chance) this will be complete before I update any of my other stories (sorry!), since this is going to be short and sweet (short meaning less than 10 chapters, haven't decided exact splitting points for chapters yet). Reviews are much appreciated, as always. :)_

~.~

**Fall 1997**

~.~

Chandler nearly gasped, feeling the wind, quite literally, knocked from his lungs as he was so caught off-guard by the sight of her, only a few tables away at the coffee shop he was in. He had come in to kill some time before his next interview, the reason he was back in town, and he was in no way prepared to deal with a run-in with such an important person from his past. He studied her for a moment, beautiful as ever, though older now, before turning his attention to the man across from her, the one he assumed was the one he had heard she was going to marry. He watched for a few moments as the two spoke back and forth across the table, smiling, sipping their coffees. When she laughed at something he said, Chandler's throat tightened, that having been his role for so long.

It had been too long now for him to admit that a part of him still missed that. This shouldn't hurt. Seeing her, it shouldn't hurt. He had long ago moved past her, and yet….

Chandler took a drink of the coffee in front of him, watching as the man stood and headed towards the restroom. Closing the screen of his laptop and sliding it back into his briefcase, Chandler didn't even allow a moment for himself to pause, getting up before he had time to think through what he was about to do.

What the hell did he have to lose, anyway?

Slinging his bag over his shoulder as he stood up, Chandler walked straight towards her table. She looked up as he neared, coming to a stop in front of her. Surprise was evident on her face, followed by a smile and slight softening in her expression, a look that had once been reserved for him and him alone and sent his mind and emotions racing through the past.

She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, shaking her head in disbelief; it had been years.

Scuffing his foot slightly, Chandler smiled. "Hey, Mon," he finally whispered.

Monica smiled a bit wider at that, again shaking her head, still at a lack of how to respond. "Hey."

~.~

**Spring 1989**

~.~

Chandler stared across the crowded party at Ross's sister, Monica. He followed her disgusted gaze to a corner, where Rachel was making out with some random guy. Looking back at Monica, her arms wrapped around herself as she clutched her red plastic cup, he couldn't help but smile at her uncertainty, seeming entirely unsure of herself since she had now been ditched by her friend at a party where she knew virtually no one else.

He fought himself, not sure whether or not to go over to her. There was something somewhat intimidating about her now, since she had lost all of that weight and was ridiculously hot and undoubtedly out of his league. However, she was the same girl who, despite a lack of reason for 'how' and 'why,' had managed to chop off the end of his toe only months earlier.

This event somewhat leveled the playing field.

Sweeping his vision across the scene in front of him, which seemed to be overly dominated by couples at the moment, including Ross and Carol, he decided the worst thing that could come from talking to Monica would be for her to blow him off, and he had experienced far worse than being blown off by a pretty girl. Taking a deep breath, he finally made his way over to her, enough alcohol having been consumed to give him the courage to do so.

"Hey," he smiled at her.

"Hey," Monica almost managed to force a smile in return.

"How are you?" he asked, the phrase sounding awkward and forced, even to him.

"Awesome," Monica replied sarcastically with a matching eye roll, looking around the party as she turned away from him.

Chandler nodded. "Me, too." Awkward silence between them again ensued, Monica still facing away from him, arms crossed in front of her, staring solemnly across the crowded room. "Hey, um, want to get out of here?" Monica turned towards him, eyebrows raised, shaking her head and about to protest what she thought was his attempt at an advance, when Chandler realized what that must have sounded like to her. "N-no. No. Not me hitting on you," he shook his head fiercely. "No. God no."

"Well you don't have to sound so disgusted by the idea," Monica finally looked at him.

"No, it's not that, it's just…I sleep about eight feet away from your brother, so he could easily murder me in my sleep," Chandler smiled, and was relieved when Monica returned it. "This party's just lame, so, wanna go do something else? There's that midnight movie on campus? I don't remember what's playing, but-"

"Yea, sure," Monica nodded, more than eager to get out of there. "Being anywhere but here would be great." Monica paused, looking over to where Ross and Carol were now making out. "Really, really great."

Chandler laughed at her reaction to that, setting his drink down on a nearby table as Monica followed suit, following him out.

"Hey, um, sorry about your toe," Monica finally apologized once they were through the door and in the hallway.

"Don't worry about it," Chandler shrugged it off, not wanting to have that inevitably awkward conversation.

"Don't worry about it? I _cut off your toe_," Monica emphasized as Chandler held open the door for her, and the two headed outside.

"Can I introduce you like that, by the way? 'Hey, this is Monica. She cut off my toe…'" he joked, and Monica laughed in response. Chandler smiled at that; she was fun to make laugh.

"Is it supposed to rain?" Monica looked up at the sky as the thunder that had been rumbling in the distance seemed to be coming closer.

Chandler looked up, then down at the sidewalk, where a few sprinkles had already left their mark on the pavement. He nodded, quickening his pace as the large raindrops began to fall faster. "I would say there is a one-hundred-percent chance that it is raining," he laughed, the two of them taking off running down the street back towards the dorms. They were both laughing, soaked, as they ducked into the lobby.

"Party seem a lot less lame now?" Monica raised her eyebrows, wondering if he regretted leaving with her yet.

Chandler smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about; I love a good sprint through the rain."

Monica returned his smile, the two now stationary, still in the lobby. "So, I'm guessing that movie in the park was cancelled?"

"Probably," Chandler nodded, pausing for a moment. "Wanna hang out for awhile? Or are you in a hurry to head home tonight?"

Monica shook her head. "Not in any hurry. I told my parents I'm staying with Rachel."

Chandler smiled slightly at that, heading towards the elevators, hitting the up button. "There's this group of people on my floor who, I'm pretty sure, does nothing but watches movies in the lounge on the weekends. It sounds kinda lame, but," Chandler shrugged.

Monica shrugged, also. "I'm pretty sure I'm pretty lame, so sounds good."

Chandler laughed, smiling at Monica and stepping out of the way as the elevator reached the ground floor, a group of rather loud guys stepping out.

"Bing!" Chandler and Monica both turned around as someone shouted Chandler's name.

"Hey, Gandalf," Chandler replied as he stepped away from the group.

"What are you doing tonight? There's this party just down the street. Wanna come?"

Chandler shrugged, holding the elevator door open with his hand. "Just got back. I think we're just gonna hang out here."

Gandalf shrugged. "Suit yourself. If you change your mind, it's in the same building Donny lives in, but the seventh floor."

Chandler nodded, Gandalf taking off after his friends.

"You could go to the party if you want," Monica shrugged casually as they stepped onto the elevator.

Chandler shook his head as the door closed. "I'm good," he replied, watching as she shivered. "Want something dry to change into? A sweatshirt or something?"

"Sure," Monica nodded, finding, for some reason, that she was happy that he was choosing hanging out with her over going to the party, when only half an hour earlier she had dreaded him coming over to talk to her. Maybe she had judged him a little too harshly.

The two stepped off the elevator, heading down the hallway to Chandler and Ross's dorm room. Chandler unlocked the door, letting Monica in.

Monica laughed, pointing to the corner. "Ross's damn air purifier."

"You're telling me," Chandler flicked on the lights, heading for his small closet. He pulled out two sweatshirts, handing one of Monica.

Monica motioned for him to turn around so she could change, so he did so, and Monica turned away from him, as well, peeling off her wet shirt before pulling on the dry NYU sweatshirt he had handed to her. When she turned back around, she found that he had changed, too.

"Hey, um, do you have sweatpants or gym shorts or something I could borrow, too?" Monica asked quietly. "Wet jeans might be the worst thing ever."

"Yea, sure," Chandler replied, going over to his dresser and pulling a pair out, handing it to her. He shrugged, reaching for a pair for himself as he turned back away from her so she could change. "There's actually a laundry room on this floor if you want to go throw your clothes in a dryer," Chandler suggested.

"Sure," Monica replied, walking over to where he was standing after changing into the sweatpants that were entirely too big for her. "Thanks, Chandler."

Chandler smiled at the way she said her name, turning back to face her. "You're welcome, Monica." Monica found herself smiling back when he smiled; she had definitely judged him too quickly.

~.~

After taking their wet clothes to the laundry room, Chandler and Monica headed down the hallway towards the lounge, Chandler carrying a blanket he had brought with, explaining how it was always freezing in there.

Chandler smiled when they reached the lounge, glad the familiar group of guys from his floor and girls from the next floor up were, as expected, watching a movie.

"Hey."

"Hey, Chandler."

They were greeted in whispers by a couple of people already sitting around in the lounge, a few people squished on each of the two couches, and a couple more seated on the ground, propped up on pillows and blankets.

"Hey," Chandler replied, looking at the screen, which was playing _Dirty Dancing_. "The girls win tonight?" A couple of the guys groaned slightly in response to that. Chandler paused momentarily, realizing their choices for seating were either an empty loveseat or the floor. Taking his chances, he headed towards the loveseat. "I'll introduce you later, you know, try out the whole, 'This is Monica, she cut off my toe' thing," he whispered, leaning closer to Monica, who laughed loudly at that, following him. "They take their movie watching very seriously."

"Shh!" They were shushed by one of the girls on the floor, and Chandler gave Monica a look to say she had just proved his point.

Chandler sat down on the loveseat, glad Monica didn't even hesitate before sitting beside him. He offered her some of the blanket, and she accepted, glad he had brought it with because it was as cold as he had said it would be.

Monica found it hard to concentrate on the movie, though (though she had seen it multiple times before), more concerned with every move Chandler made beside her. They had both adjusted several times so that she was cuddled up beside him, his arm draped around the back of the chair around her. It was warm sitting that close to him, and he smelled good, and she found her heart fluttered slightly in her chest every time he moved, a different body part brushing against her.

Chandler moved again, this time moving his arm from around her, finding the courage to seek out her fingers below the blanket with his own. As her fingers curled around his, he smiled in silent victory, also more concerned with her than the movie they were watching. He rested his cheek against her hair and felt her inhale sharply, unsure of what his next move would be. As Monica leaned more heavily against his chest, Chandler found himself caught between wishing the movie would go on forever so he could stay here like this, and wishing it would just end already, so he could see what was going to happen after.

~.~

"I really liked third grade," Monica nodded, now alone with Chandler in the lounge, everyone else having slowly turned in after the movie ended and they had collectively decided there was nothing worth watching on TV. The lights were still turned off, TV on, but volume down low.

Chandler laughed, now facing her, though they were still seated in the loveseat. "How do you separate one year of elementary school out from the rest enough to remember really liking it? How is thrid grade any different than second or fourth?"

Monica shrugged. "It was just a really awesome year. You know, you're old enough to have pretty accurate memories, but young enough to where everyone still got along and was friends..."

Chandler again laughed, nodding slightly. "I'll buy it."

Monica smiled at him, the blue light of the television playing off of their faces, and she wasn't sure if it was that, but she could swear-

And then he kissed her. He leaned forward, lips pressing against hers, fingers intertwined still beneath the blanket. And she kissed back, leaning closer to him as he pulled his fingers away from hers, moving his hands to her back as her hands landed softly against his chest.

They broke apart momentarily, sharing a look that made a unanimous, silent decision to head back to his room.

~.~

**Fall 1997**

~.~

"Hey, Mon," Chandler whispered, and all Monica could do in response to that was smile at the affectionate nickname, shaking her head.

"Hey," she replied softly, trying to remember the last time she had even seen him.

That was a lie she was telling herself, though; of course she remembered the last time she had seen him.

"How-how are you?" he asked slowly, stumbling over his words.

"Good," Monica nodded. "You?"

"Good," Chandler replied, sitting down beside her. "Look," he leaned closer to her, across the table, "I know this isn't the time or the place for this, but I've been wanting to have this conversation for almost five years now, so, hey, why the hell not," he shrugged, pausing when he realized her other half was coming back. Monica looked back up, following Chandler's gaze.

"Chandler," Monica began slowly, motioning to the man now standing beside her. "This is Richard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 2**

~.~

_I feel like I, perhaps, should have mentioned this is not going to be chronologically in order, but it does have a specific sequence. Hope it doesn't annoy too much…I love things that aren't chronologically in order. :) I'm actually a few scenes away from being done with all of this, other than some tweaking, and I'm thinking it's more like 5 parts. So, that's exciting. Hopefully I can post quickly :)_

_Thank you to Exintaris, Cindyy, gangsta_gabby_loves_joker, lainel, and csinylovexxx4ever (your review made me laugh—_of course it's Richard_—what am I, predictable?;) ) for the reviews so far. Keep it up, please :)_

~.~

**Spring 1989**

~.~

Chandler woke up slowly, immediately aware that he was not alone in the small space of his dorm room bed. He attempted to move from the current position he had been lying in for too long; dorm room beds were definitely not made for two. Shifting slightly, he rolled onto his stomach from his side, snaking his arm slowly around her waist beneath her shirt as he buried his face in his pillow.

As she moved, too, though, turning to face him, fingers reaching out to grasp at the bottom of his tshirt, he looked up, smiling as he was met with a pair of bright blue eyes, lips curling into a smile.

At no point in the past few months of being silently jealous over Ross having a girlfriend as he spent every night alone had Chandler ever envisioned that this would be the girl he would ever wake up beside.

Monica sat up slowly, looking around the room, and all Chandler could think was how adorable she looked in his sweatshirt.

"I should leave before my brother gets back."

"What, you don't want to see Ross's head explode?" Chandler laughed, still lying down. "That could be fun."

Monica laughed at that, fingers playing nervously with the bottom of his sweatshirt she was still wearing as she stayed seated in place, having no desire to leave him at that moment, but also having no desire to face her brother should he come back.

"Hey, um, wanna go get some breakfast?" Chandler finally asked nervously, not yet ready for their time together to come to an end.

Monica paused, as if to think that through, before looking up. "One condition."

Chandler grinned. "Shoot."

"I'm keeping your sweatshirt."

~.~

"Hey, man."

Chandler whipped around at the sound of Ross's voice coming from behind him as he headed back to his room with Monica's now dry clothes.

"Hey-hi," Chandler stuttered, making a feeble attempt to wrap her clothes around themselves and make them appear smaller.

Ross glanced down at his hands, about to make a crack at the fact that he was very clearly holding some girl's clothes, but suddenly realized something. Ross's face fell. "Tell me that's not what Monica was wearing last night."

Chandler tried to keep his breathing steady, face giving him away before he could even open his mouth.

"Dude, are you serious?" Ross asked, voice now raised. "Did you really sleep with my sister? My _little_ sister?" he nearly yelled, a couple of guys sticking their heads out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"I-I'm," Chandler stuttered, taking a step away from Ross. "We didn't have sex!" he finally offered.

"So, what, exactly happened?" Ross crossed his arms.

"You want, like, details?" Chandler wrinkled his forehead. "That's kinda weird."

"No," Ross shook his head. "I mean, what the hell happened between the last time I saw either of you at the party last night and my sister going home with you! Were you guys drunk? Was she drunk?"

"Dude, stop yelling," Chandler hissed, more than a few other guys now lingering.

"Well, explain, please," Ross crossed his arms. "Oh, god, if those are her clothes, what is she-"

"My clothes," Chandler cut off that train of thought. "And, no, we weren't drunk. We left the party because it was lame, got rained on coming back here, changed into dry clothes, and went down to the lounge to watch a movie," Chandler explained.

Ross's facial expression relaxed a bit. "And then?"

Chandler covered his face with his hands. "Well, she's still here, so do you really want me to give you a play-by-play of the rest of the night?"

Ross sighed. "Dude, I swear to god, if you hurt her-"

"It's not like, that, okay," Chandler explained, dropping his hands from his face. "We really clicked last night. I-I really like her."

Ross looked down, shaking his head. "I was just going to shower and then meet Carol for breakfast. I guess I could just go back to her dorm now and then head to the dinning hall."

Chandler scuffed his foot on the ground. "We were about to go eat. We could meet you guys there?" he offered, wanting, needing, Ross to be okay with this. He really liked Monica, but he also didn't want his best friend unforgivably mad at him.

Ross finally nodded. "Fine. Fine," he repeated. "Swear to god, though, if you hurt her…I sleep on the other side of the room, and I can and will kick your ass."

Chandler laughed, breathing out a sigh of relief. "Dually noted."

~.~

**Fall 1991**

~.~

Chandler glanced nervously around the already full room at Ross and Carol's rehearsal dinner, attempting to spot Ross. His flight had been delayed because of a storm, so he had gotten into town late (missing the rehearsal) and barely had time to check into his room, drop off his luggage and change before running back down to the banquet hall where the rehearsal dinner was taking place.

Looking around, he finally spotted Ross, but his vision instead landed on the person to his right, whom he had expected (and tried to work himself up to being able) to see. She looked up, smiling when their vision met from across the room. He returned her smile, his heart pounding as he felt his feet involuntarily move in her direction, and, before he was prepared to be, he was standing in front of her.

"Hey," she greeted him softly, nervously playing with the wine glass in her hands.

"Hey," he echoed, wishing he'd had some alcohol, as well, not emotionally prepared to run into the girl he was not yet over. "How-how are you?"

"Good," Monica nodded. "Good," she repeated, nodding her head. "You?"

"Good," he nodded, as well, averting his eyes towards the ground.

"Hey, man, you made it!" Ross slapped Chandler on the back. "I was wondering if you were even going to make it in time for the ceremony tomorrow," he grinned, clearly joking.

"Sorry, man," Chandler apologized, and Monica slipped away silently, both of them relieved for the interruption. "So, how's it going? Ready to get married tomorrow?"

~.~

**Spring 1989**

~.~

"Can I take off the blindfold yet?" Monica groaned, having enjoyed the game of Chandler surprising her at first, but now was growing tired of it, having been driving in Ross's car for what had to be at least an hour now.

"Mmm," Chandler thought that one through. "We're actually just about there."

"And where is that?"

Chandler laughed. "C'mon, Mon. It's a surprise." Monica sighed audibly at that, as Chandler turned down the next road, slowing to a stop as he pulled off the road, Monica immediately ripping the blindfold off. "Has anyone ever told you that you have absolutely no patience?" he asked in amusement.

Monica smiled. "Yes, but you find it endearing."

Chandler laughed at that, killing the headlights as Monica looked around at what looked to be a vacant field just off the highway, the nearly set sun making it someplace she definitely would not want to be alone late at night.

"Are you murdering me? Because this looks like somewhere you could get away with it…" Monica pointed out, looking around. She had no idea where they were, and hadn't seen a car pass since taking off her blindfold.

Chandler laughed. "Actually," he turned towards the backseat, grabbing the blanket he had thrown back there, motioning for Monica to get out of the car as he did. "Actually, you said that you had never seen a shooting star that you remembered, so," he spread the blanket across the hood of the car, sitting on it, "we're going to sit out here until we see one," he patted the spot next to him. Monica bit her lip, trying to contain her smile. "I mean, if I'm going to murder you, I at least have to let you see one shooting star first," he teased as she sat beside him.

Monica smiled, silently sitting beside him as he set his hand between them, Monica sliding hers towards his slowly until their pinkies touched.

"What are you thinking?" Chandler finally asked after a stretch of silence longer than he would normally be comfortable with, but sensing it was the good kind of silence.

Turning towards him, Monica smiled wider. She shook her head, trying to bring the words to her lips. "I just-I think this might be the nicest thing anyone's done for me. Ever," she paused, looking down, Chandler taking her hand completely in his, entwining their fingers together. "Thank you," she met his eye in the moonlight.

Chandler smiled in return, the thought briefly crossing his mind that if this warmth building in his heart every time this girl was around wasn't love, then he wasn't sure what love could possibly be. He didn't vocalize that thought, though. Instead, he squeezed her hand, whispering, "Anytime."

~.~

**Fall 1997**

~.~

Chandler walked dejectedly away from the coffee shop, disappointed in having not really gotten to speak to Monica, his heart aching in a way he hadn't expected. It had been so long since they had broken up, so long since they had been anything at all, and yet…

Her marrying someone else put a finality to something that had never been complete. It was the fourth period at the end of an ellipse. The closing note of a wonderful song. The final page of an epic novel.

The end of them.

"Chandler?"

Chandler turned suddenly at the sound of Monica's voice coming from behind him, stopping dead in his tracks as she nearly ran down the street to catch up with him. When she did, she smiled, attempting to catch her breath before speaking. "Hey," she finally offered softly, the same smile playing on her lips she had given him countless times in the past.

At that, Chandler couldn't help but smile in return, a small sense of hope remaining in his heart. "Hey."


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 3**

~.~

_Bonus points to Sere_Bing for getting that the fic is named after the song by Adele (I just LOVE her and was obsessed with said song for a good few months). Also, thanks to sammie-jayne, gangsta_gabby_loves_joker, Exintaris (your correction was dually noted...get it, ha ;)), JennLovesMondler, Cindyy, xtinepena, and bingsrule for the reviews. For real, I came home from a SUPER cold run this morning after a not-so-great day yesterday to an inbox full of reviews and alerts, which made me all warm and fuzzy inside. You guys rock :)_

_On with it…._

~.~

**Spring 1989  
><strong>

~.~

"Hey!" Rachel's greeting as she left the dinning hall caused both Chandler and Monica to literally jump, both of them preoccupied with thinking about how awkward this breakfast with Ross and Carol had the potential of being.

"H-hey," Monica replied, slowing to a stop in the middle of the stairs.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Rachel raised her eyebrows accusingly.

"Where did _you_ disappear to last night?" Monica echoed in the same tone of voice.

Rachel laughed. "Fair enough," she replied, turning to leave, but then did a double-take, looking back at the pair. First, she had thought Monica had probably just stayed in Ross and Chandler's room, but taking a second look at the situation, and the fact that Monica was wearing Chandler's sweatshirt, and how nervously uncomfortable they both looked...

Rachel again laughed, pointing at Monica. "I think you definitely need to call me when you get home," she added. "See you guys later," she waved, turning to leave.

"Bye," both Chandler and Monica echoed in unison, causing Rachel to turn around and smile knowingly at them as she walked away.

"I think she might be smarter than I've ever given her credit for," Chandler laughed, holding the door open for Monica as they walked into the dinning hall.

"Oh, if there's gossip involve, she turns into quite the genius," Monica agreed, seeing Ross as they walked in. "Oh, why did you say yes to having breakfast with him?"

"Because I value my life."

Monica sighed, spotting Ross and Carol already sitting down. "Fair enough."

~.~

**Fall 1991**

~.~

Chandler took a long drink of the beer in front of him at the bar at Ross's wedding reception, downing the rest of the bottle, trying to find the courage to do what he'd been trying to do all night. And, right at that moment, he felt he was just drunk enough to do so without being drunk enough to make an idiot out of himself. Probably, he thought, just drunk enough to regret it in the morning. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, his sight focused on Monica, who was across the room, sitting at the head table, Rachel currently sitting beside her since the rest of the wedding party was dancing. Entirely too soon, Chandler suddenly found he was in front of her, Monica looking up to meet his gaze as he came to a stop.

Rachel gave Monica a look, silently asking if she wanted her to stay or leave, and Monica nodded, so Rachel stood up. "Hey, Chandler," she greeted him, patting him on the arm before walking away, Chandler nodding to her in acknowledgement.

Chandler took a deep breath, sitting down in the seat Rachel had just vacated. "Hey," he said quietly, a bit more sincerely than when he'd seen her the night before.

"Hey," Monica replied, trying hard to tear her eyes from his. "How's work?"

"Good," Chandler nodded. "Really good, actually. I kind of love it."

"Good, that's good," Monica responded emphatically.

"What about you?"

"Good also," Monica smiled. "I got promoted to Sous Chef."

"Hey! That's awesome!" Chandler congratulated her. "That's kind of a big deal, isn't it?"

"Kind of a big deal? Try _huge_ deal," Monica grinned.

"Modest much?" Chandler quipped, Monica smacking at his arm.

"I only have a couple of years of experience, so it's not a modesty problem on my part saying it's a huge deal, it's just a fact!"

Chandler laughed. "I know."

Monica smiled, relaxing slightly, taking a drink of her beer. "How's LA?"

Chandler nodded. "Warm. Very warm. I'm actually kind of missing fall right now."

"Homesick?" Monica asked, realizing, as it was halfway out of her mouth the true meaning behind it.

Chandler bit his lip, finally nodding. "Yea. Trying to get over it, but, at times, yea, I'm still a little homesick." Monica looked down, wondering if it was home or her he missed, or some combination of the two, or if that was just wishful thinking. "Want another drink?" Chandler finally asked.

"Huh?"

"I was about to go grab another beer. Want one?" he offered, standing up, and Monica nodded as he walked away, glad for the moment he was surely taking to pull himself together so she could pull herself together, as well.

~.~

**Summer 1989**

~.~

"You are _probably_ the best girlfriend ever," Chandler slurred, arm around Monica for support as he stumbled out of a bar, Ross and Carol not far behind.

"_And_ the best sister ever," Ross added.

"And you two are not going to remember a thing about tonight in the morning," Carol laughed.

"I'm still not quite sure why you guys drove to some middle of nowhere bar instead of just taking a train into the city," Monica said, leading the way to their parent's car she had borrowed to come pick them up.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time," Ross shrugged.

"And they take our fake IDs here," Chandler added.

"Dude, shh! What if they hear you?" Ross whispered loudly.

"Sorry," Chandler whispered loudly in reply.

"Dude, dude! Tequila!" Ross nudged Chandler, bursting out laughing, obviously forgetting his worry from a moment earlier.

"Tequila!" Chandler laughed as well, sharing in the inside joke.

"I'm also not sure why you called both of us to come pick you up," Carol added, stopping in front of her truck with Ross.

"Because _you're_ the best girlfriend ever," Ross explained to her.

"I thought I was?" Monica asked, slightly amused.

"No, you're the best sister," Ross sighed in exasperation. "Mon, keep up."

"Ew, but she's not _my_ sister," Chandler pointed out.

"But she's mine."

"Carol's not my sister."

"This is true," Ross nodded. "I concur."

"I also concur."

"So, we're concurred?"

"It might be best we get to separate them," Carol laughed. "That way neither one of us has to deal with two drunken idiots."

Monica laughed, as well. "Very true," she pulled on Chandler's arm, waving goodbye to Ross and Carol. "C'mon. I have my parent's car, so that means you're staying at my parent's with me."

Chandler made a face at that. "If I am sleeping on the couch, you are sleeping with me."

"We'll see…."

~.~

Monica attempted to adjust her position on the couch, Chandler practically pinning her against the cushions. He had won her over with his sad looks and kisses when they got back to her house, and she decided that her parents possibly freaking out in the morning would be worth it, because once she laid down with him, she had absolutely no desire to peel her body away from him.

She smiled as he pulled her closer, hand resting on her hip as he buried his face in her hair.

"Mon?" he whispered.

"Yea?"

"I love you."

Monica's breath caught in her throat at that; he was wasted and wouldn't remember that in the morning. Her heartbeat quickened in her chest, and she decided that would be an appropriate response.

"You're not going to remember that in the morning."

"Mmm," he grunted in reply.

"You're drunk."

"Been called worse," he mumbled, and Monica laughed.

"And somehow still sarcastic."

"It's a gift," Chandler sighed, eyes still closed. "I'm gonna try not to puke now."

"Good plan."

"G'night, Mon."

"Goodnight, Chandler."


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 4**

~.~

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Exintaris, Cindyy, tequilaonice1995, gangsta_gabby_loves_joker, Sere_Bing, Veridissima, and ErinBlueEyes23. I appreciate it mucho! I think I've got this split into 2 more chapters after this. I think. Unless I decide to add some more. Or split it up differently, which I literally just did before posting this. _

_I will try to update again this week, but I work in retail, and Friday is Black Friday, and I work ri-freaking-diculous hours the rest of the week, so…if I don't, I apologize in advance._

~.~

**Fall 1989**

~.~

"Dude, you got the beer?" Chandler shouted to Ross, already carrying his duffle bag and a couple of grocery sacks, Monica behind him with a couple more bags, heading up the driveway to the Geller's house. Jack and Judy were out of town for the weekend, so Ross and Monica were having a party there.

"Oh, yea, almost forgot I left the most important part it in the backseat," Ross laughed, slamming the trunk and slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Ross, keys?" Monica shouted from the front door, setting the bags down.

Ross walked around the car, pulling on the back door handle. When it didn't open, he frowned, reaching into his pockets. "Oh, no," he said, almost panicked, trying the front door on the same side. "No, no, no, no, no," he repeated, running around to the other side of the car.

"Ross?" Monica shouted again.

"Shit! I locked the keys in the trunk!" Ross shouted.

"Don't you have your keys?" Chandler asked Monica, who looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Yes, that's why I asked Ross for his keys," she rolled her eyes at him, walking back down the driveway towards her brother. "I'm going down to the Green's to get the spare," she shouted, to either or both of the boys, taking off down the street in the direction of their house.

"You guys both need to chill about this party," Chandler laughed, walking towards Ross. "If you don't want to have a party while your parents are gone, you could have just said so. Or still could say so."

"No, it's fine, we just don't want our mom to find out about it and freak," Ross explained, heading towards the door with his bag. He set them down by the door, shaking his head as he looked at the grey clouds in the sky. "It would rain while we're locked out…."

Monica came running back down the street as the rain started to fall, hurrying towards where the boys were standing on the porch. "They weren't home," she shook her head.

Ross sighed. "I could call Carol and see if she's left yet? If not, she could grab your keys? Are they just in our room?"

"How's she going to get into your room without your key?" Monica pointed out, Ross sighing. "Besides, if you go over there, they're going to know that Mom and Dad are out of town, and if they see us having a party, they'll tell him."

"Well, if they see us having a party, there's a good chance they'll tell, anyway."

"Well, since they're going to figure this out one way or another, you could go next door and see if they have a wire clothes hanger we could borrow to try to jimmie the lock on your car open," Chandler suggested, both Gellers turning towards him at that suggestion.

Monica shrugged, Ross nodding. "That actually might work."

~.~

Monica stormed up the stairs towards her room, soaked from the rain. They had spent nearly half an hour trying to break into Ross's car (in the rain) with a hanger, she and Ross arguing the entire time while Chandler tried to mediate the battle. Ross had finally succeeded in getting into the car, though all three of them were now soaked and freezing and not in any kind of mood to host a party. But, they also didn't feel like calling everyone and telling them not to show up (another argument that had ensued in the rain), so the party that night was still on.

Chandler followed Monica close behind, heading into her room after her. She slammed the door shut behind them, Chandler dropping his bag on her bed. Monica stormed over to her closet and grabbed her robe, planning on taking a shower to warm up. She peeled off her soaked shirt, jumping as she turned around, Chandler having followed her and standing directly in front of her. Chandler snake his arms around her waist, and Monica leaned into the hug, hoping for warmth, though he was soaked and cold, too. She buried her face in his chest, taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. When she pulled back, looking up into the calmness of his eyes, she suddenly found herself completely overwhelmed by another emotion, the disastrous night thus far all but forgotten.

"What?" Chandler asked softly, Monica's demeanor changing as her lips curled into a smile.

Monica shook her head, his arms still around her. "Nothing-I just-I think," she stuttered out, pausing for a moment to pull herself together, scared to say what she had never said to anyone before, but they had both been thinking now for months. "I love you."

Chandler smiled, his heart beating so loudly at that he wasn't sure she would be able to hear his reply over it. "I love you, too."

~.~

**Spring 1991**

~.~

Chandler stared across his dorm room at Monica, arms folded across her chest, rightfully mad.

"_When_ were you going to tell me?" she repeated through gritted teeth.

Chandler looked down, tears stinging at the backs of his eyes. "It's just an interview. It's not like I have the internship, or a job offer after. It's just an interview," he repeated, trying to feel better about the fact that he hadn't told her, knowing deep down what that reason was.

"Chandler, that's not the point!"

"I know that's not the point!" Chandler cut her off, raising his voice to meet hers. "But my journalism professor suggested I apply for it, and my mom got me an interview over spring break because the company happened to do the marketing for her last book, and," Chandler shrugged, at a loss. "It just-It all just…_happened_."

Monica looked down at the floor, clearly hurt. "And you didn't tell me any of it," she whispered.

Chandler moved over to where she was standing, taking her hands in his, though she still didn't look up. "I know. I know I should have, I just-I kind of applied on a whim, and then everything else happened, and-"

"What if you get it? Chandler, Los Angeles is on the other side of the country."

Chandler shrugged. "It's just an interview."

Monica looked up, meeting his eye, saying what Chandler had prayed she would leave silent. "You wouldn't have applied for the job if you didn't want it. You clearly weighed the option of moving to LA with staying here-"

"Mon, I haven't gotten interviews for anywhere I've applied for here-"

"That's not the point," Monica shook her head.

"Then what is?" Chandler dropped her hands, clearly exasperated.

Monica closed her eyes. "I can't do this right now," she said quietly, heading for the door.

"Mon, Monica, wait," Chandler followed her. "My flight leaves at 8 tomorrow. I don't want to leave for a week and have you be mad at me the entire time."

Monica turned back towards him, shaking her head. "I just-I can't have this fight right now. I just worked twelve hours, and you have to get up in a matter of hours, and," she shook her head, trying to hold back tears. "I can't do this right now."

"Mon," Chandler pleaded as she again turned to leave.

"I'll see you Thursday when you get back," Monica said quietly, knowing that was when his return flight was for.

"Okay," Chandler breathed out slowly. "I love you."

Monica glanced back at him once more. "I love you, too," she replied, turning to leave, knowing one more moment there and she would break down crying.

~.~

**Spring 1990**

~.~

"So, you're changing your major?" Monica asked Chandler, sitting on his dorm bed as he sat at his desk, flipping through a notebook.

"No, it's too late to change it completely," he explained. "I'm just adding a minor in advertising. My journalism professor last semester seems to think I have a knack for it," he shrugged.

"Maybe because you do?"

Chandler shrugged again at the suggestion, standing up before sitting beside her on the bed. "What do you want to do for dinner?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Doesn't matter," Monica replied softly before Chandler captured her lips with his own. Monica deepened the intensity of the kiss, pulling him down on top of her as she lay back on his bed. Chandler let his hand wander under her shirt, reaching behind her back to undo her bra as she unbuckled his belt.

"I'm not really hungry," Chandler whispered breathlessly, running his fingertips across first one nipple and then the other, Monica squirming beneath him as she now unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before pulling them down.

"Me, neither," she replied, Chandler kicking his pants to the ground before going after Monica's shirt. She adjusted her position so he could pull it over her head before again pressing her lips against his, exploring his mouth and tongue with hers as Chandler now undid her pants, pushing them down past her ankles. Monica gasped into his mouth as he pressed the growing bulge in his boxers against her through her panties, grinding slightly against her.

The moment, though, was rudely interrupted at the sound of a key in the door, both of them breaking apart to move under the covers, knowing they didn't have time to redress before Ross entered.

Ross entered, took one look at the discarded clothes in the middle of the floor, and immediately turned back around. "Seriously, guys?" he said as he headed back out the door. "Monica, you have an apartment. Use it," he added, slamming the door shut behind him.

Chandler looked down at Monica, both of them laughing as their eyes met.

"He probably has a point," Monica finally conceded.

"Maybe," Chandler shrugged, bending his neck to kiss her again as he moved back on top of her. "Now, where were we, before we were rudely interrupted..."

~.~

**Fall 1991**

~.~

Chandler leaned closer to Monica, both of them laughing at a random, drunk guest dancing at the reception. They had been talking for nearly an hour now, reminiscing about college, which they somehow already felt so far removed from. They both talked about work and how much they loved their jobs, avoiding any questioning of if either had started dating other people yet.

"I probably shouldn't ask this," Chandler said softly as a slow song started playing, "but…want to dance?"

Monica smiled. "I probably shouldn't say yes, but I'm going to."

Chandler smiled at that, standing up and offering his hand, which Monica took as they headed onto the dance floor.

Rachel watched the inevitable scene unfold from the across the room from where she was seated at a table with her parents, having known this was going to happen from the moment she saw Chandler walk through the door the night before, and both of their worlds had immediately stopped. She did nothing to stop it, knowing they would probably both be heartbroken all over again when Chandler got on a plane the next morning, but that it was one of those things that just needed to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 5**

~.~

_Thought I'd post this today, since I literally have no free time until next Monday. Thanks again, very, VERY much to those who left reviews: gangsta_gabby_loves_joker, cindyy, xtinepena, Exintaris, and whoever didn't leave a name. I appreciate it very much, and in, in all honesty, before I started this story, I was about to sneak quietly back into retirement and leave everything here unfinished. Reviews are the only way I have to know you people still care about me finishing it all. So, you keep reading and reviewing, and I won't disappear quite yet, 'kay? 'Kay.  
><em>

~.~

**Fall 1990**

~.~

"So, you're pretty much going to be spending all weekend with Laura and not seeing me at all?"

Even from the other end of the phone line, Chandler could imagine Monica standing in her kitchen, arms crossed in anger with him.

"She's my partner for this project, it's not like we can just not work on it," he explained calmly, seated at his desk in his dorm room. "And we kind of put it off until the last minute, so we have to do it this weekend."

"Did you pick her as your partner, or did your teacher assign partners?"

"Monica, you're being ridiculous."

"And you're avoiding answering me."

Chandler sighed audibly into the receiver. "We got to pick partners."

"Chandler-"

"Monica, you're being ridiculous! We have the same major and minor, so we've had almost all of our classes together the last few semesters, and for a project that's half of my grade, yea, I'm going to work on it with someone I know over some random kid in class." Monica remained silent at that. "Although, it's kind of cute that you're jealous."

Monica snorted. "I'm not jealous."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not!"

"Okay."

"You say okay, but I feel like you don't really believe me."

Chandler smiled, Monica's tone completely changed. "Well, that's really on you, then, not me."

"Ugh, Chandler!"

Chandler laughed. "Well, what are you doing tonight? You don't work, do you?"

"No, but I'm going out with Rachel and Phoebe," Monica paused. "Want to come?"

"Crash a girls night? Not really. And I kind of need to study," Chandler sighed. "I could come do homework over there and be waiting for you when you get back," he offered suggestively.

Monica laughed. "You know, if that's the only way I'm going to see you for the next few days, it sounds good."

"Kay. I'll head over there in a bit?"

"Yea, see you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Are you still gonna be a little jealous when I get there? I feel like I could work with that."

"Bing, you might want to hang up before I change my mind."

"Bye, Mon."

**~.~**

**Fall 1994**

~.~

"Monica's stopping over here to borrow a movie," Ross warned Chandler, who was helping him set up the entertainment center in his new apartment. Chandler was in town visiting, helping Ross put his new apartment together now that his divorce with Carol was finalized.

Chandler scoffed at that. "Dude, we broke up, like, three years ago, I think I can handle it."

"That's not why I'm telling you."

"Then why are you?"

"I think we both know why," Ross replied, continuing on at Chandler's silence. "Because every time you're in town, you two get together for lunch or coffee or dinner or something, and you both end up completely heartbroken and someone," Ross motioned to himself, "gets to pick up the pieces of both of you." Chandler looked down. "You've already seen her."

Chandler shook his head. "No…but we're having dinner tomorrow."

"Ha!"

"Ross-"

"No, you know, this relationship isn't healthy. You broke up years ago. Why can't you be normal and hate each other or something?"

Chandler laughed. "I don't think I could ever _hate_ her. Nothing terrible happened. We just-it just _ended_. Before either of us was ready for it to."

"Are you telling Erin?" Ross asked, referring to Chandler's girlfriend.

"Telling Erin what?"

"That you're having dinner tomorrow with your ex-girlfriend." Chandler remained silent at that. "How long is this going to go on? Until one of you marries someone else, or both of you stop being so damn stubborn and one of you gives in and moves across the country?"

"That isn't-that's not…"

"That's not what you want? Either of you? Never crossed your mind?"

Chandler bit his lip. "I'll tell Erin."

Ross scoffed. "Don't tell her for my benefit." Chandler sighed loudly. "I just care about both of you and hate seeing you hurt."

Chandler nodded. "I know, I just," he again sighed heavily, shaking his head. "I can't imagine coming back to New York and _not_ seeing Monica."

Ross nodded, saying what Chandler probably most needed and least wanted to hear. "Then maybe you shouldn't come home for awhile."

~.~

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Rachel asked Monica, who was rushing to finish getting ready for dinner with Chandler.

"What?" Monica asked, coming out of her room, entirely too dressed up for dinner with an ex.

"_This_," Rachel repeated. "Every time he's in town, why do you do this?" Monica shrugged, sitting beside her on the couch. "Last time he was back, did you sleep with him?" Monica bit her bottom lip, remaining silent. "It just, it doesn't seem healthy," Rachel shrugged. "And it seems like you're both in a pretty good place right now, and I don't see why you guys do this every time." Rachel paused, reaching for the TV remote.

"Rach-"

"Hey, not judging," Rachel shook her head as she turned on the TV, done with the conversation. "I just don't understand why you break each other's hearts at least once a year."

"Rach-"

"Don't explain yourself to me," Rachel held her hands out. "I'm just pointing out the facts."

~.~

**Spring 1990**

~.~

"Guess who graduates in a week and already has a job?" Monica asked in a sing-song-y voice as she walked into Ross and Chandler's dorm room. Ross looked up from where he was seated at his desk, Chandler from where he was laying on his bed reading.

"Um, Abby?" Chandler asked innocently, referring to Monica's arch-nemesis in culinary school since she was the one she was most in competition with.

"Say more things like that, and you can sleep alone tonight," Monica warned teasingly, sitting on the bed beside him.

"As her brother, I'm actually in favor of that," Ross interjected from the other side of the room.

"By Abby, I of course meant you," Chandler grinned sweetly, ignoring Ross's comment as he sat up so he could kiss her.

"It's at my teacher's restaurant, Freesia? I think I told you about it," Monica paused, Chandler nodding. "Anyway, she just lost one of her line cooks, and she asked me to replace her! I start next week!" Monica grinned, practically bouncing on the bed. "Do you have any idea what working at a restaurant like that means? Right out of school?"

Chandler laughed. "I would guess it means really good things?"

Monica grinned. "Understatement of the year!" Chandler again laughed. "Anyway, I was wondering if you two losers would want to go out tonight to celebrate! I ran into Carol on the way over here, and she said she's in, and Rachel's already going out later tonight, and she said we can go with them, and-"

"Wait, did you just call us losers?" Ross turned to face them.

"I think she did," Chandler nodded in agreement.

"Well, you are both home studying on a Friday night, so," Monica shrugged, standing up.

"It is only 6:30," Ross countered. "We were going to go out later!"

"And by 'go out' he probably means play Nintendo down in the lounge," Chandler explained, Ross glaring at her. "Dude, she's your sister, it's okay if she thinks you're a loser."

"You're her boyfriend. Is that what you want her to think of you?" Ross shot back, Chandler shrugging in reply.

Monica laughed. "Well, I'm going to go see if I can borrow something to wear from Rachel so I don't have to go home and change. Do you guys want to go to dinner first?" Chandler nodded, and Ross shrugged, so she took that as a yes. "Well, we'll probably be back in an hour or so. If you're not here, I'll just assume you're playing video games down in the lounge," Monica teased, kissing Chandler before standing up to leave.

~.~

**Spring 1991**

~.~

"Hey," Chandler grinned, happy to be greeted by Monica sitting in the hallway outside his dorm room when he returned from spending the majority of Spring Break with his mom.

"Hey," Monica stood up.

"How was your-" Chandler was cut off mid-sentence by Monica throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Chandler fumbled with his keys in his hands, managing to unlock the door without breaking the kiss, dropping his bag to the ground as he returned it, just as hungrily, slamming the door shut behind them.

They hadn't talked since their fight before he left. He had called, once, but she didn't return his call, and he assumed she was still cooling off. Now that he was back, though, he was going to have to deal with the consequences, with the aftermath, but for now, he was kissing her, letting her lead him backwards towards his bed, onto his bed. And then they were undressing, kissing more, furious, breathless kisses, shutting out the inevitable conversation that would ensue once this was over.

~.~

Chandler and Monica both redressed in silence, both still breathing heavily. The sex had been fast and passionate and…raw. And both of them knew what was coming. Without saying a word, they both knew exactly what was coming.

Monica buttoned the top button on her shirt, sighing as she looked at the ground. She was still seated, cross-legged, on his bed, Chandler across from her, fully dressed now, too. "How did your interview go?" she finally whispered, looking up to meet his eye. Chandler bit his lip, and before he even said the words, Monica knew how his interview had gone. "You got the internship," she stated, still whispering, tears welling up involuntarily in the backs of her eyes.

Chandler nodded slowly, trying to hold back his own tears. "I don't-I don't have to take it, though."

"Chandler, don't be stupid. If it weren't for your connections through your mom, you would never have an opportunity like this. This is amazing. Turning it down would be an insult."

Chandler continued to nod, looking down at the bed. "What now?" he whispered, fearing the tears he was holding back would fall if he spoke any louder.

Monica bit her bottom lip, taking a few shaky breaths. "I can't get another job of the same caliber of mine with only as much experience I have. I wouldn't have this job without my teacher. I just-I don't think I could find another one," Monica took a deep shaky breath. "My connections in this business are here," she whispered slowly. "I need to be in New York right now."

It was Chandler's turn to take a deep, shaky breath. "Long distance?" he whispered, taking her hand from across the bed, moving closer to her, unable to fathom the thought of losing her.

Monica shook her head slowly. "Long distance is a temporary solution, not a permanent one. If you were going to Boston or Philadelphia or anywhere on the East Coast, sure, but," she shook her head. "I don't want to have a relationship with your answering machine. I don't want to not see you for months at a time. I don't want to kill this relationship…I care about it too much to do that."

Chandler looked up, tears now in his eyes. "So, what, my choices are go and lose you or stay and keep you?" he asked, voice shaking.

Monica let the tears in her eyes begin to fall, those words hurting so much worse when said out loud. "I think-I think when you applied for the job, and didn't tell me, I think-I think you already made that decision."

Chandler shook his head, wiping stubbornly at his tears. "Maybe the internship won't turn into a job and I'll come back."

Monica swallowed, hard. "Maybe-maybe it's your easy out from this."

"I'm not looking for an easy out," Chandler shot back defensively.

"Then why won't you even talk about the possibility of a future with me?" Monica demanded softly. "Why won't you even discuss the possibility of getting married or-"

"That's **not** what this is!"

"Maybe not intentionally."

"Mon," Chandler pleaded softly, finally closing his eyes. Maybe, on some level, even if it was subconsciously, she was right. "Maybe I'll grow up before I come back, and when I do, I'll be ready for all of those things. And we'll both have so much more experience, and we'll be in the same place in life, and it'll all work out."

Monica took a deep breath, holding back a sob. Deep down, she had thought this was forever. Somewhere, in the pit of her stomach, she had thought, even though this was her first serious relationship, that this was it. This was the Forever kind of Love.

Maybe she was naïve.

"I can't-I can't wait on words like 'maybe' and 'someday,'" she choked out in a whisper.

"I can't leave without having them," Chandler choked out in reply.

Monica nodded, wanting to believe those words, but knowing in her heart that it probably wouldn't happen. Instead of saying anything, though, she allowed Chandler to pull her into his arms as he lay down, pulling her with him, as they both cried, mourning the end of their First Love.

~.~

**Fall 1991**

~.~

Chandler held Monica close as they danced, probably too close, probably dangerously close, but he'd had just enough to drink that he didn't care. He was well aware of what he was doing, and how stupid it probably was, and what the consequences would be come morning, but he didn't care. He wanted to dance with her, her head leaned against his chest, one arm securely around her, the other hand interlaced with hers, and he wanted what it was surely leading to to happen, consequences be damned.

Because he missed her. Yes, he loved his job. And, surprisingly, he didn't mind being closer to his mom and actually seeing her from time to time, but…he missed Monica. It wasn't a wanting to cry on a daily basis thing, or an agonizing heartbreak thing, like it had been at first, but he still missed her. He had even tried to go on a date with a co-worker, but all he could do throughout the whole night was think that, hey, she wasn't Monica.

"What are we doing?" Monica finally asked quietly, glancing up at Chandler, face inches from him.

"Dancing?" Chandler replied lowly, and Monica's only response to that was to again lean her head against his chest, squeezing his hand tightly. Chandler tentatively pressed his lips into her hair at that, Monica looking back up at him. She stared into his eyes as his right hand rubbed small circles against her lower back.

"This is a bad idea," Monica continued on in a whisper, leaning her forehead against Chandler's as he leaned in closer.

"Terrible idea," Chandler whispered, as well, nudging her nose with his own in an Eskimo kiss, wanting badly to kiss her, but not there in front of her family.

Monica smiled, leaning closer to his ear. "Are we going to leave, or just do this here all night?"

Chandler smirked at that. "I could do this all night," he replied, lips barely grazing her neck just below her ear.

"Or we could leave."

"Or we could leave," Chandler nodded in agreement, both of them immediately heading, hand-in-hand, for the door.

~.~

_Um, the break-up scene may or may not be based on my break-up with my high school boyfriend once we both went to college and I got tired of the long-distance thing, and I may or may not have cried reliving it while writing that scene. May or may not. I'll leave that up to you :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone Like You**

**Chapter 6**

~.~

**Fall 1994**

~.~

"No way!" Monica laughed, she and Chandler taking a walk through Central Park, hand-in-hand, after going to dinner, the setting sun making the temperature suddenly drop significantly. "You cannot name five movies that were better than the books they were based on. Not possible."

"Okay," Chandler laughed, taking on the challenge. _The Princess Bride_," he held up one finger.

"That's based on a book?"

"True story," Chandler nodded. "Uh, _The Graduate_," he held up a second finger.

Monica nodded. "I'll give you that."

"God, it is _freezing_," Chandler shivered. "Is it always this cold here in the fall?"

"Aw, is warm weather all the time making you a wuss?" Monica laughed. Chandler shrugged, coming to a stop as they neared the end of the park, pulling on her arm so that she stopped with him. "We could go back to my place and warm up?' Monica suggested with a slight smile, taking a step closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Chandler smiled, tracing the outline of her face with his cold thumb before leaning in to kiss her.

"You are cold," Monica mumbled in response to his cold fingers combing through her hair as they kissed.

"Told you," he mumbled in reply, placing another soft kiss on her lips before pulling back, both of them still wrapped up in each other's arms. He leaned his forehead against hers, brushing the tip of his cold nose against hers, cold as well, before pulling back slightly. He closed his eyes momentarily before dropping his arms from around her.

"You…okay?" Monica asked slowly at the change in his demeanor. Rachel's advice to her had echoed in the back of her mind all night, and she suddenly feared the same was on Chandler's mind.

"We can't-we can't keep doing this."

And there it was.

Monica bit her bottom lip. "I know," she whispered.

"I have-I have a girlfriend."

Monica looked at the ground, this territory being one that they usually applied a "don't ask-don't tell" rule to. "Last time you were back…I had a boyfriend," Monica admitted quietly, as well.

Chandler nodded, remembering the entire weekend he had spent with her in his hotel room that spring, having not even told Ross he was there for a conference, wanting the time alone with her.

"Next time…next time I'm in town," Chandler continued on, quietly, "I don't think I should call."

Monica's breath caught in her throat; why did it feel like she was breaking up with him all over again? "Probably a good idea."

Finally, Monica looked up, teary eyed, to meet his eye. "I probably just won't come home for awhile," he admitted, knowing if he did too soon, he would most likely cave. "God, don't cry," he pleaded, afraid he wasn't strong enough actually to do so if she fought him on it.

"I'm-I'm not," she choked out, Chandler laughing slightly at her insistence that she wasn't since she obviously was. "I know-I know it's for the best," she nodded. "This isn't-we shouldn't," she shook her head, trailing off as she wiped at her eyes.

"I'm not moving back anytime soon."

"I'm not leaving."

"And we're in the same place we've been for the past three years," Chandler nodded.

"It just sucks," Monica shook her head as she sighed heavily, breath now visible in the cold air.

"Really, really sucks," Chandler nodded in agreement. "Maybe, someday, we'll figure out how to actually just be friends."

Monica smiled at what he was trying to do. "Probably not."

Chandler nodded, knowing full well she was right. "Probably not."

Monica stepped forwards, again closing the small space between them as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his sweater, letting it catch the tears that were now falling. Chandler wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying to convince himself that his career was what was important, and that he shouldn't just say to hell with it all and break up with Erin and quit his job and move back to New York and be with Monica, properly, for the first time as an adult.

Erin. LA. His job. All good.

Suddenly, he felt incredibly guilty. It was easy to miss Monica when he only saw her a couple times a year. Easy to hold the first girl he loved up on a pedestal still, when he didn't have to deal with any of the bad, only the good.

No, he shouldn't say to hell with his current life, which was good, great even, and come back to a situation he was looking at through rose-colored glasses.

"Are you telling her?" Monica finally asked softly.

Chandler sighed heavily, pulling back slightly so he could look down at her. "Hadn't decided yet," he paused. "Did you tell him?' Monica shook her head slowly from side-to-side. "I'm just going to go back to Ross's now," Chandler stated slowly, quietly. "If I walk you home…" he trailed off, and Monica nodded, understanding that if he were to walk her home, all of what was just said would end up moot. "Bye, Monica," he leaned in to kiss her cheek, his lips warm against the coldness of it lingering in the Autumn breeze, and he squeezed her hand slightly before pulling his away from hers, stepping fully away from her.

Monica choked back tears, knowing this time was really it. "Bye, Chandler," she whispered in return, watching him turn to walk away, offering one last, slight smile as he did, before leaving, not turning back once after he did. Monica reached up to wipe the tears streaming down her cheeks as he faded from view, just another person in the crowd on the street, thankful he didn't so much as glance back as he walked away, afraid she might go after him if he did.

In that moment, Monica felt like she was twenty-years-old and heartbroken all over again, when she had cried the entire subway ride home after they broke up.

~.~

**Spring 1989**

~.~

Chandler and Monica sat across from each other in the library at school, studying. They'd hung out nearly every day for the past few weeks, but had yet to officially discuss 'what they were.' Monica looked up as Chandler nudged her foot under the table with his foot. He passed the sheet of paper they had been playing Hangman on back to her (Monica, of course, winning two of the last three games). Monica frowned at the paper, a few letters away from again solving his puzzle.

"It's really four words?" she asked, but was shushed by someone at the next table over, which was they reason that had originally prompted the game. "People are grumpy during finals week," she whispered, Chandler nodding in agreement as she wrote down her guess for the next letter, passing it back to him.

He filled in the next blank since she had guessed correctly.

Monica smiled, looking down at the paper, now able to see what it said: ARE YOU MY GIR_FRIE_D?

Picking up the pen, she filled in the remaining missing blanks, drawing three more blanks after it before sliding it back to Chandler across the table.

He smiled, writing down an 'N.'

Monica shook her head, kicking him under the table, which only made him laugh, again getting shushed as well as glared at by the girl at the next table over.

Chandler grinned, ignoring the girl again quieting them. "Just checking."

~.~

**Fall 1997**

~.~

"Hey," Monica greeted Chandler as she caught up with him on the street.

"Hey," Chandler smiled in return, the two standing stationary for a moment as they remained silent, before finally moving to the side of the sidewalk, out of the flow of pedestrians.

"Sorry," Monica finally said, feeling the need to explain her reappearance. "It's just, you said you wanted to talk, and Richard was going back to work, and I'm not doing anything right now, and I haven't seen you in so long, and," she shrugged, still smiling at him, genuinely happy to see him.

Chandler smiled slightly, finally shaking his head. The moment he'd felt with her earlier had passed, and he suddenly realized how crazy any lingering feelings he had for her were, and that any hope he'd held onto was completely crazy and irrational. "You know what, never mind."

Monica crossed her arms, shaking her head at him. "Really?"

"What?"

"That's all you've got? After all this time? 'Never mind?'"

Chandler sighed, shaking his head. "No, no, that's not all I've got," he shrugged, leading with what he had been about to lead with earlier. "I'm moving back."

Monica bit her lip. "So I heard."

Chandler tried not to get caught up on that fact, wondering if she had asked, or if Ross had offered the information. "Fine, I'll just, I'll say it," he took a deep breath. "I feel like this is going to sound insane, or creepy, or something, after all this time, but," he shrugged again, helplessly. "Every girl I go out with, anytime I'm in a relationship, I can't help but… You're the yard stick I measure it up to. And you know what? It never quite stacks up," he paused, at a loss. "I just-I don't know what to do with that."

Monica smiled sadly. "You take it at what it's worth," she offered softly. "I would be lying if I said I didn't do the same, but," she shrugged, "what we had was great. And it ended. And I am forever indebted to you for it. And I loved you in a way that I will never, ever love another person, and there is this piece of my heart that belongs to you that I will never get back but…"

"But?'

Monica shrugged. "That's the way that it works. Sometimes you love someone with all of your heart, and it's just not enough," she paused. "I'm sorry we were never in the same place, literally or figuratively, for the past six years. And I don't know what you were hoping for here-"

Chandler shook his head. "I wasn't-"

"Good, because, I think we broke each other's hearts enough to just let it be." Chandler nodded in agreement.

"I just wanted some closure," Chandler finally said slowly, and Monica nodded. "For what it's worth," he smiled, eyes meeting hers, "you are my favorite ex-girlfriend."

Monica smiled sincerely, laughing slightly. "You are by far my favorite ex-boyfriend."

"Good," Chandler laughed, then smiled. "This is going to sound stupid, but, I really wanted to say…thank you."

"For what?"

"For teaching me how to love, really, truly love someone," he said shyly yet sincerely. "Thank you for that."

Monica smiled, staring into his eyes. "Thank you for that, too."

"We still don't have that whole 'friends' thing down, do we?" Chandler asked, and Monica shook her head. "And probably never will?"

Monica again shook her head. "Probably not."

Chandler smirked. "Probably for the best."

"Probably," Monica nodded, taking a deep breath in, and then out.

"You seem happy," Chandler pointed out, surprising himself, even, with how mature it sounded, how mature he felt, saying it and being genuinely happy for her to be happy with someone else.

Monica smiled. "I am."

"Good," Chandler nodded. "Good. I always hope you're happy."

"Me, too. For you, I mean," Monica replied.

Chandler glanced down at his watch, hating to cut the moment short, wanting to give it all of the attention it deserved. "I should go," he finally motioned. "I have an interview-"

"Oh, yea, go. Go," Monica nodded.

"It was really good to see you, Monica," Chandler smiled, laughing slightly as he shook his head, surprised at how sincerely he meant it, the closure he finally felt after all of those years.

Monica smiled in return. "It was good to see you, too."

Chandler leaned in, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek, lingering for a millisecond too long before pulling away. "Goodbye, Monica."

Monica continued staring into his eyes a moment longer, this goodbye not hurting quite so much as the last. She returned his smile, having meant every word of what she said, and knowing in a moment, he would, again, turn and walk away from her. This time, though, it didn't sting quite so badly. It tugged at a corner of her heart, but in more of a bittersweet kind of way.

This was the ending they had deserved all along.

Monica smiled to herself as he turned to go, giving her as slight wave as he did so. "Goodbye, Chandler."

~.~

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares**_

_**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made**_

_**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**_

_**I wish nothing but the best for you**_

_**Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said,**_

"_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead**_

_-Adele, _Someone Like You

~.~

_And that, children, is the end. I…can already see the hateful reviews coming, haha. Sorry, Mondler had no chance from the beginning; this was where I was heading from the start. It's more realistic, and…I love bittersweet endings. If you are a loyal reader of mine, you may already know that, ha. _

_You guys want another Mondler fic? I'm still planning on finishing my Randler fic and _Dear Jack _(probably on my month-long winter break), but I have another Mondler fic in mind that would be quicker/easier for me to write in the meantime. Opinions…yes? no? Jamie, you suck and should just give up? ;)_

_Thank you, **everyone**, who has reviewed or favorited! Final reviews are, of course, appreciated :)_


End file.
